


To Be On Your Own

by Once-Upon-A-Time-And-Space (Threeleafclover8)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, OC, Zombie AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threeleafclover8/pseuds/Once-Upon-A-Time-And-Space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up after Emma and Henry are back in NY, with only the memories given to them by Regina.<br/>Emma thinks it would be quite the treat to take Henry to Disney World, but after only a few days there is an evacuation. At first no one knows what's going on, then they see it for themselves. Emma, Henry and two new friends make their way back to NY in hopes of reaching safe ground. Can Hook find them in time and stop the new curse as well as the zombie apocalypse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be On Your Own

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever, as well as first story I'm posting for public eye. I'd like to thank tumblr user regina-cordium for helping with everything from inspiring this story, to being my beta.  
> I am not yet sure how graphic the zombie thing will get, I've never written anything like this, so I've tagged it just to be on the safe side. Also not sure when or if this will cover the Killian/Emma and Belle/Rumplestiltskin relationship at a "mature" level. I'll make sure to change ratings accordingly when I've got a better idea of where this is going.

     The knock came at about 2 am. Emma turned over and groaned, not wanting to leave the comfort of the plush hotel bed. Another knock at the door roused her and she shuffled to the door. After peaking through the peep hold she opened the door to a. Middle aged man cloaked in a hotel bathrobe. Emma opened her mouth to speak but the man was quicker.  
     "They're evacuating the city, pack quickly and leave."  
     The man jogged off down the hall and knocked on another door. Emma watched him tell the people next door, then went back inside and flipped on the tv. There was a. Live feed from a helicopter playing, showing the stream of cars on the major highways, while the voice of the reporter informed viewers that the traffic was moving smoothly because people were not yet awake. An early morning evacuation was not something even the more seasoned Floridians were used to. Henry rolled over in his sleep and Emma decided it was probably best to get moving.  
     It had taken a minute to convince Henry that yes, he really did need to get up and pack, and that of course they could come back when whatever was happening was over. It had hardly been twenty minutes since the man had knocked on her door, but the hotel lobby was swarming with people trying to call taxis and get to airports and catch any flight out of Florida they could. It still wasn't clear what exactly they were being evacuated for, and most assumed there was a hurricane on the way. The weather reports had mentioned a few tropical storms forming off the coast, but none had been expected to hit, or even become large enough storms to afflict any damage. She and Henry pushed their way through the crowd in the lobby and a few feet from the door she catches sight of a young woman sitting on a bench with a baby wrapped up in a blanket. There are loud cries coming from the bundle and the woman looks like she's about to begin crying too. Henry tugs on her hand then.  
     "Mom?

Emma looked back at Henry, then at the girl.  
     "Mom, what is it?"  
One more glance at the girl, and this time she had looked at up and noticed Emma. Her eyes widened and she stood, walking towards Emma.  
     "Do you know her?" Henry looked at the girl, not recognizing her.  
     "No... She just...she looks like she's alone."  
     Something in Emma's chest tightened. She knew what that was like, to have a child and to be on your own.  
By now the girl had reached Emma.  
     "I'm so sorry, but I couldn't get a taxi, and the baby is crying and I don't know what to do. Can, can you please help me?" The woman had started crying, and was trying to rock the baby to sleep, something Emma knew would not be possible in the noise of the lobby.  
     Emma glanced down at her son who was looking at her expectantly. "Come outside where it's quieter." The girl followed her through the rotating door and once the sounds of panic stopped the baby began to quiet. The girl started again "please can I..."  
     "What's your name?" Emma asked  
     The girl paused "I'm Molly. This is Lindsay."  
     Emma put her arm around Henry. "Alright Molly. You need a ride?" Molly nodded vigorously. "This is Henry, my name is Emma. Do you have a car seat for her?"  
     "Yes, it's inside with my things. I really only need to get out of the city. Once we've left the evacuation area I can just stay in a Marriott or a Hilton or something."  
     Emma looked the woman over. She was still trying to calm her daughter and from the look of her clothes she had dressed quickly in clothes that had likely been crumpled in her bag. She wouldn't have been surprised to learn they had been more than once the past week.  
     "Henry, help Molly with her things, I’ll pull the car around." Emma headed towards her car, hearing Molly thank Henry over and over even though the boy had yet to do anything except listen to the conversation. When Emma pulled the car around Molly buckled Lindsay’s car seat in and slid her bag into the floor, taking the seat next to her daughter. The baby had finally quieted down, which gave Emma a chance to talk.  
     “So, Molly where are you from?"

  
                                                       ***                                 ***                            ***  
     

     Within the hour traffic had slowed. Emma was thankful they were still going about 40 mph because despite having the radio on the whole way, she still had no idea why they were evacuating. Just then the radio crackled and an announcement came on.  
     "This is an emergency alert broadcast. We are ordering an evacuation of the the following regions of Florida. South West region, South East Region, and the Central region. Once again, that is...."  
     Emma tuned out the radio and focused back on the road. The traffic had slowed again, at first the reason was unknown, but then they saw two cars that were off the road.  
     "Henry, has anyone pulled over to help?"  
     Emma flicked on her turn signal and began to move into the next lane.  
     "I think so, there's a car pulling over now."  
     Emma made it into the other lane just a few meters before they came upon the cars. The traffic was barely moving here, most had stopped to see the crags, and they rolled by slowly. The car that had pulled over was turned off and it's driver was running to one of the cars. He flung open the door and reached in to unbuckle what appeared to be an unconscious man, slumped over the steering wheel. Just as they were starting to pull past he scene, the unconscious man leap up and attacked the guy who was trying to help him. They both fell to the ground and then Emma's car pulled past the scene, leaving it out of view.  
     Henry turned to his mom, then to Molly, sitting in the back seat, who stared at him.  
     "Was that...?" Henry left the question to hang in the air.  
     Molly turned to look behind her, saw one more car pull over to help, and then they were too far to see anything. She turned back and looked at him.  
     "Yes, Henry. I think it was."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you made it this far down the page it can't be too bad, can it? I'd love reviews so I can know what you all think.


End file.
